Chocolate and Vanilla
by YuriChan220
Summary: Celestine has been in love with Origa for as long as she can remember. But what awaits her is something beautiful and sweet. Co-op with Major Mike Powell III


**Chocolate and Vanilla**

"...and that's your worst move yet, Celes. Something is up in that little blonde head of yours~" Origa Discordia, Queen of the Dark Elves of the northern region of Eostia grins. Her visible amber eye has a little twinkle in it as she takes her pawn and removes yet another piece from the chess board that sits on a glossy black table between her and Celestine Lucculus, the Reincarnated High Elven Goddess.

The stunningly beautiful woman of skin as pale as the moon gives off a soft sigh and rests her cheek on the palm of her hand, elbow propped on the arm of the big, just-slightly ostentatious chair Origa long ago had moved to this room in her palace.

"...I will never, ever understand how you can always tell, Origa-chan...what is it, really?" The blonde woman complains yet she has a smile on her face.

The dark woman across from Celestine gives a little giggle, a soft "Ufufu~" as she pours some High Elven ale into her cup, a little offering Celestine has always brought to Origa's palace on visits, informal or official business.

"Either...intuition, you are way too obvious, or I just know you better than you know yourself. Growing up together will do that to a woman~" Origa coos and slowly sips her drink, relishing in the sweetness with just a dash of incredibly light alcohol.

Celestine smiles and she happily gives up her king piece on the chess board. Origa wins again after another mistaken move. Origa wins another game...but Celestine cannot bring herself to so easily give Origa what she wants. She cannot bring herself to say those words to her dark elven counterpart...she's just too afraid, too unsure.

The incredibly long-haired blonde gives a slight shake of the head, giving her old friend a gentle, apologetic smile.

"My queen!" Chloe, the Dark Elven Queen's Shadow barges into the room.. "Oh, hi, Celestine-sama. Sorry to bother you."

"No, it's fine," the elf goddess says, waving her hand.

"What is it, Chloe?" Origa asks.

"Oh, I just wanted to, umm…well…"

The queen stands up from her chair, and pets the little dark elf. "Want to spend time together?"

Chloe brightens and nods. "I would love to!"

As the two dark elves hold hands with smiles on their faces, Celestine stares at them with longing. For a long time, she has been in love with the beautiful queen. Her appearance is just so attractive to her, especially with Origa's hair covering one eye. But considering that she and Cloe spend numerous times together, she feels she might be the third wheel.

She continues to watch those two from afar, just wanting to be with the beautiful queen.

"Celestine?" Origa says, snapping out her thoughts. "Come with us."

"Eh?" The elf goddess is stunned by her invitation.

"You look a little lonely back there. Besides, playing chess together wasn't enough."

The reincarnated goddess blinks twice, gazing in wonder at Origa; at her face, those enchanting eyes of hers, and then down to the hand the purple-and-black clad royal is offering her, the palm down, elegant fingers relaxed yet eager to wrap around Celestine's hand and perhaps even intertwine their fingers together.

 _...'How does she notice...?'_ Celestine thinks to herself and yet she fears and yearns in equal measure that the object of her elven affections can somehow hear her thoughts.

The more scantily-clad woman of the three gives a gentle, loving smile that has just a touch of melancholy that remains there even as her heart soars when Queen Origa's fingers don't wrap around her hand, instead they immediately intertwine with her own and, with Cloe pressed close to her Queen's side, her two hands holding Origa's other hand, the three gorgeous elves (well, and one half-human/elf, but Celestine knew better than to ever call Cloe out on that, not that she ever wanted to in the first place) walk away from the sunny balcony the royal and the goddess' chess match was taking place just now.

The three elves walk out of the palace with Origa's guards watching the place to make sure no intruders come. Celestine looks over at the queen in confusion as she wonders where exactly are they going in such a beautiful afternoon. Origa turns and smiles at the goddess and then at Cloe.

"Where are we going, Origa-sama?" the little dark elf asks.

"You'll see," Origa says, simply.

"Aw~! Not even a hint?" Celestine asks.

"Nope."

"Puuu~!" Cloe pouts adorable, making Celestine giggle.

Once they reach a path with a long row of trees, they keep on walking until they hear some water from a distance. Origa turns toward the two elves with a smile as she opens the door, revealing to be a large hot spring in front of them.

"A hot spring?" Celestine asks.

"That's right," the dark haired queen says. "It's been a while since I've been to this place. I almost never have time to relax."

"Then, why…"

Origa turns and smiles at her, as if to answer her question. "You look like you need one, too. Goddesses need to experience hot springs too."

"...Oh Origa-chan...you...~" Celestine shakes her head yet smiles with a beautiful blush on her face. "Alright. By all means, let's all take a bath here, then~" The High Elven Goddess coos and Origa, along with Cloe, reach out to take the white woman's hands to gently usher her forward.

Celestine gives a soft giggle and then, each woman turns around to be back-to-back-to back and disrobe like that, if only for just a small degree of modesty and privacy.

Once all cloth has been removed, the three women give each other a nod and they slowly step into the wonderfully warm water of the spring, their long, beautiful, silky manes swishing in the water around them like waterfalls of dark purple and two shades of gold.

Origa, Celestine and Cloe all sigh with gentle bliss as they lower themselves further into the hot spring, all glistening from the way the water envelopes them and the afternoon sun that shines down on them, making them all look like otherwordly, ethereal creatures; fairies or, in this case, water nymphs of skin as white as the moon and dark as the most delicious chocolate.

And then, this sight of sheer loveliness becomes even more beautiful as Celestine suddenly finds herself sandwiched between her two dark elven companions.

"O-Origa-chan?! Cloe-cha~aaan?!" The blonde utters in surprise, shock and pleasure as the purplenette and blonde smoosh against her, Origa in the front and Cloe in the back, their uber-curvaceous bodies molding beautifully against Celestine's every contour.

"Celes~" "Celestine-sama~" The dark elves coo and nuzzle and gently, oh so gently yet boldly let their hands roam on an equal parts willing and scared Celestine's spectacular body, just lovingly washing her with the crystalline, soothingly warm water of the spring.

The two dark elves enjoy themselves snuggling against the elf goddess for a couple hours until they feel it's time to get out. They've been cleansing their beautiful bodies enough and now it's time to go back to the palace. After drying themselves off, and putting back their clothes on, they head back to Origa's palace, off towards the Queen's chamber.

Celestine hesitates as the two dark elves enter the room. Origa turns toward the goddess.

"Well, you coming?"

The high elf nods slowly as she enters the room and sit next to the queen on the bed with Cloe on her left, linking arms with her. Celestine can't help but stare at the high queen. She's so beautiful, yet she can't bring herself to confess to her since she knows she's into Cloe. But…will it work? For the entire afternoon, Origa has been nothing but nice to her. And inviting her every time she just watches.

"You have something to say?" Origa asks.

It's as if the queen read her mind. She swallows hard while blushing. "W-well, ummmm…"

The gentle touch of Origa's hand on hers relaxes her a little. "It's okay, Celes. Just be honest with yourself."

"I….I love you…Origa-chan…" Celestine says. "For a long time…I've had feelings for you. But ever since…you and Cloe-chan…spent time together, I felt like I was a third wheel. I didn't want to intervene…"

The queen immediately caresses her cheek and presses her lips against hers for a brief moment and then pulls away with a gentle smile. "Celes….of course I accept your feelings. In fact, I was waiting for you to tell me that this whole time."

The High Elven Goddess' beautiful forest-green eyes go wide as saucers as she feels those lips that she has dreamed and fantasized about so much for so incredibly long make contact with her own in that sweet, gentle kiss.

Then, Celestine is doubly surprised, and such is the shocked look on her blushing face that even Cloe can't help but give a soft chuckle.

"O-O-Origa-chan...w-what? You...I...what?!" Celestine sputters in adorable confusion.

"Easy, Celes. Easy, darling, ufufu~" Origa coos as she helps her beloved friend take a seat on the edge of her queen sized bed of silken violet sheets and maroon and light gold pillows after she hears Celestine utter "I...I need...I need to sit down…"

"Haaahhh...Origa-chan...you...you're...I...I don't know what you are...I don't know whether to laugh or cry...oh my goodness...!" Celestine whimpers a bit, covering her hotly-blushing face, at first stiff and losing her cool and having what a human would call "a freak-out". However, all is well as Origa gently rubs Celestine's shoulders and lower back while rubbing the pad of her thumb over the back of Celestine's hand.

"Haah, you are so cute, Celes, my darling~" The purplenette coos, purring softly as she kisses Celestine's blushing cheek, temple and then, she gently turns her head by the chin to land a soft, sweet, gentle and soothing kiss on her plush, pink, addictive lips.

"You may not know it, but Origa-sama knows that you love her," Cloe says. "And it took you this long to confess to her~? Hehe!"

"U-ummmm…" Honestly, Celestine doesn't know what to say at this point. All that matters is that the two dark elves are accepting her feelings right then and there.

They push her onto the sheets on her back and the two dark elves enjoy themselves snuggling against her. All the High Goddess can do is just enjoy the moment.

"Thanks…you two…" she whispers and they respond by kissing her on the cheeks on both sides.

 **Yuri: Hello, everyone! It's our first ever story for this category~! After seeing the anime, I just wanted to write a story about these three elves. So, I asked Mikey to write with me and honestly, it was a lot of fun, wasn't it, Mikey~?**

 **Major Mikey pets Yuri-chan Yup~ Oh yes. Yes it was, it was so much fun. Something nice, something sweet, something kinda~sexy for Queen Origa-sama, her Shadow, Cloe and the Reincarnated High Elven Goddess, Celestine-sama. They are all soooo! incredibly beautiful, these three ladies. Major Mikey swoons**

 **So, thank you a whole lot for the opportunity, Yuri-chan~ Always appreciate it. :3 You help me a lot to stay in the game, keep the rust at bay. LOL**

 **Yuri: Yes! Thought the category may need another story. So, everyone. Please read and review, long and detailed please~**

 **Major Mikey: Yup. Y'heard the lady. Review for a happier and gentler take on this amazing, amazingly dirty as sin hentai series~ :3**

 **Seeya next story~!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**

 **Yuri: Have a nice day~**


End file.
